


[乐容乐] 李秀满老师您又又磕错cp了 番外篇

by irregular_jojo



Series: [群像] 李秀满老师您磕错cp了 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 一个不像番外的番外提问 为什么jsc管各位划人都叫前辈呢？
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Zhong Chen Le
Series: [群像] 李秀满老师您磕错cp了 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040457





	[乐容乐] 李秀满老师您又又磕错cp了 番外篇

李泰容刚动心的时候只觉得自己和钟辰乐在一起心跳会变快，还以为是觉得两个人隔着7岁的人脑筋搭上了即将成为soulmate，拍着自己单薄的胸膛跟钟辰乐说 “不就是想唱拉普，跟哥一起多突突几个灯泡，明天得利姆拉普担就是你。”

当时也没察觉到自己情感的钟辰乐：好的哟泰容哥

·

后来司马小镇的练习生们都对出道这件事产生了一种奇怪的执念，甚至最后流传出了一个 “只有突突了全公司的灯泡才能成为nct” 的都市传说。

而这也就是为什么后来成功出道了的郑成灿一直管自己队友叫前辈。

郑成灿是真的很尊敬干掉了全公司灯泡成为了nct的各位。

郑成灿：我曾经亲眼看泰容前辈和辰乐前辈在练习室里一起开嗓唱拉普，刚开始我还觉得奇怪，为什么两位前辈要在屋里撑伞，结果两位练完之后地上全是灯泡碎片。我想了想，我肯定还是练得不够，这伟大的爱情，是两位前辈对拉普的热爱。原来我真的突突的灯泡还不够，如果我想要出道，我肯定还是要像两位前辈学习，突突了全司马的灯泡才行。

从此之后，郑成灿所到之地，再也没有一个灯泡能幸存下来。

直到有一天，李秀满老师看着不断上涨的开销，非常疑惑地问了一句 “最近怎么花了这么多钱买灯泡？”

找了半天之后，正在kush tush灯泡的郑成灿当场人赃俱获，李秀满老师想和孩子聊聊天谈谈心，想找出郑成灿为什么一个人想不通搁这里嚯嚯公司的灯泡。

郑成灿：老师我给您表演个拉普，您看我突突了这么多灯泡，够出道标准了吗？

李秀满老师：好了好了，你赶紧出道，你这么个突突法，不适合进smr了，你直接出道吧。

李秀满老师心想，照着孩子这个嚯嚯法，再不让他出道，估计以后别说买新灯泡的钱了，连给孩子买几件儿好衣服出道擦地板的钱估计都没了。

在被李秀满老师约谈过后，司马小镇的拉普老师们每次上课第一句话都是 “让你们kush tush了灯泡并不是真的突突了的意思，咱公司真的没有突突了全公司灯泡才能出道的说法好叭，这玩意儿真是个都市传说来着。来，这个孩子你过来，冲着这个气球突突。”

经过了一天的训练之后，拉普老师看着一地的气球碎片，和一群兴奋到蹦高并且跃跃欲试仿佛今天突突完气球明天就能出道的小练习生们叹了口气，跑到教室角落里给李秀满老师重新打了电话 “秀满老师，这气球不够嚯嚯的啊，又贵又耗人力还得吹，咱要不换点儿别的？”

于是司马小镇新购入了一批玩真人吃鸡能看到的假人木板。

每次拉普上课的时候，拉普老师们都手持喇叭给练习生们鼓气 “孩子们，冲啊！今天突突了这个人形立牌，明天nct就选你出道！一切为了人民，向着美好的明天，冲啊！开火！”

从那时起拉普练习室里，总能看到一个个努力的练习生，比划着手指🔫试图通过开嗓练习突突了人形立牌。

在司马小镇学过拉普的练习生：我们拉普老师可好了，开嗓让我们想象自己在和平精英里叱咤风云的样子努力突突，练完了感觉特别有成效。不知道是哪位神人想出来的这种方法，真的超适合我们年轻一代。

别的公司：李秀满老师又搞了什么新鲜的，让我瞅瞅。

后来上认哥主持人再问起来，帽家拉普er都是：我们现在开嗓其实很像玩真人吃鸡诶，超级有趣。当时最喜欢的就是上拉普课，感觉比真实玩游戏都有意思，现在就觉得拉普好像吃饭一样简单欧耶！

从今往后，李泰容钟辰乐郑成灿三个人深藏功与名，给帽家培养出众多拉普er奠定了坚实的基础。

当然了，三个人还获得了一大笔奖金这件事非常值得在最后也提一句。

The End. 


End file.
